1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a radar system for automotive applications and, more particularly, to a low cost radar system for automotive applications that employs a transceiver including a receiver having a monopulse beamformer, where the transceiver provides signal processing in both azimuth and elevation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Radar systems are known to be employed on vehicles in connection with various systems, such as adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems, collision mitigation and warning systems, automatic braking systems, etc. Radar systems are currently being used on vehicles to provide object detection and warning, and are being investigated for future systems on vehicles, such as ACC systems and collision avoidance systems.
For those vehicle systems where the radar system needs to detect objects in front of the vehicle, such as to provide automatic braking or warnings to prevent a collision, it is necessary that the radar system provide both object detection in the azimuth direction (side-to-side) and object detection in the elevation direction (up and down) to operate successfully. It has heretofore been a design challenge to provide an automotive radar system that is low cost and is able to detect desirable objects, but disregard other objects above a certain elevation, such as over-passes, bridges, hanging signs, etc., that would not interfere with the vehicle travel. Highly complex and advanced radar systems, such as phased arrays, employing several antenna elements that include phase shifters and complex signal processing are known in the art that can detect and eliminate objects above a certain elevation. However, such complex radar systems are typically not suitable for use in vehicles because of their cost and complexity.
It has been proposed in the art to provide a simple radar system for vehicles that disregards all targets that are stationary so that elevated stationary targets are not processed by the system. However, a desirable adaptive cruise control or collision avoidance system would need to detect many types of stationary objects to be effective. It is also possible to limit the usable range of radar beams in elevation so that the system will not capture or process objects above a certain elevation because of only using a limited portion of the diverging beam. However, it is desirable in many of these systems to detect certain objects in the road-way that are a significant distance in front of the vehicle. It has further been proposed in the art to provide sensor fusion where radar detection is fused with other detecting devices, such as cameras, to eliminate those objects that are above a certain elevation that extend over the road-way. However, such systems are also very complex, and usually not suitable for automotive applications.